


Lace

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Black Lace Panties, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Skype, chat fic, striptease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiji can't be less interested in his homework when his boyfriend is online and ready to distract him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 30 Day NSFW Challenge: Day 8 - Skype sex. The pairing was requested by medeadea.

**Reelingfeeling6** : hey, you there?  
**Camerowl** : unfortunately  
**Camerowl** : I have about 3 pages of paper to write and approximately 0 fucks to give about feudal european life  
**Reelingfeeling6** : gross. when’s it due?  
**Camerowl** : two weeks. I just want to get it over with so I can stop thinking about it.  
**Reelingfeeling6** : fair enough  
**Reelingfeeling6** : making any progress?  
**Camerowl** : not remotely  
**Reelingfeeling6** : then just leave it for the night and clean out your brain  
**Camerowl** : how? stick a toothbrush up my nose?  
**Reelingfeeling6** : if you’re into that sort of thing  
**Reelingfeeling6** : I was thinking something more on the lines of…what are you wearing?  
**Camerowl** : lol what  
**Camerowl** : chikara, are you serious?  
**Reelingfeeling6** : only if you’re up for it  
**Reelingfeeling6** : I’m usually up for you  
**Reelingfeeling6** : god that was embarrassing  
**Reelingfeeling6** : forget I said that  
**Camerowl** : damage is done  
**Camerowl** : I now have a startling mental image of you fondling yourself to my avatar  
**Reelingfeeling6** : first of all, that’s nasty  
**Reelingfeeling6** : second of all, your avatar is an apple  
**Camerowl** : I can’t help it if you’re twisted  
**Reelingfeeling6** : hey, I’m just trying to help you out  
**Reelingfeeling6** : if you decide you want to  
**Reelingfeeling6** : you want to pick this up on skype?  
**Camerowl** : so you are serious  
**Camerowl** : I can’t believe I’m saying this  
**Camerowl** : why the hell not

 

The picture blurs into focus for Keiji, and the first thing he sees is a waving, beet red Chikara. “Remember, this was your idea.”

Chikara shrugs. “Hey, I didn’t say it wasn’t embarrassing. You could’ve said no.”

Keiji rolls his eyes. “As if I would say no to something — literally anything — other than feudal Europe. Plus, your face is kind of cute when it’s all red.”

“Kind of?” Chikara fakes a pout. “I’m your boyfriend. You should be nicer to me.”

With a smirk, Keiji replies, “I never said you weren’t hot.”

Chikara’s face is even redder, and Keiji finds that he is definitely enjoying this more than he thought he would. “So, since you asked, I’m wearing clothes.”

“Ha. Ha.” Sighing, Chikara asks, “So, how might I entertain thee, milord?”

“Jester’s choice.”

Casting his webcam an exasperated look, Chikara mumbles, “You’re lucky I like you.”

He tilts his laptop so Keiji can see him standing next to his bed. There are a few clicks as Chikara disappears from view and some rustling before the sound of Chikara’s favorite jazz album filters through the tinny speakers.

When Chikara comes back into view, he’s facing away from Keiji next to a wooden stool and a glance thrown over his shoulder at Keiji.

Chikara slowly extends one arm before curling his hand back and strumming his bottom lip. His hands wrap around his waist, and Keiji’s breath catches in his throat when Chikara’s hips sway to the beat of the song. He almost jumps when a drum solo starts, a staccato percussion hit punctuated by Chikara’s shirt being removed in one swift motion and flung across the room.

“Oh, shit,” Keiji murmurs to himself as his own hand drifts downward to palm his burgeoning arousal through his pajama bottoms.

The video quality can’t pick it up, but Keiji can picture the light dusting of freckles on Chikara’s bare shoulders, and he imagines kissing every one of them. His hum of pleasure is louder than he anticipates, and he blushes when Chikara wags his finger.

Arms uncrossed, Chikara hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his track bottoms and inches them slowly down his hips. With every newly bared centimeter of skin, Keiji’s heart beats just a little bit faster. He almost chokes on his own tongue when, with Chikara’s pants halfway down his ass, he sees a lacy black thong.

Chikara slowly spreads his legs and bends over. His back curved as he languidly straightens, his ass thrusts outward and fills Keiji’s field of vision. He desperately wants to touch himself, but Chikara had told him no and right now, Chikara could tell Keiji to do just about anything and Keiji would happily do it just to keep him from stopping.

It feels like an eternity before Chikara finally divests himself of his trousers, leaving him in nothing but the panties.

“Fuck.” Keiji’s face is almost jammed against his laptop screen, desperate not to miss a moment of Chikara’s striptease. He rolls his hips into the comforter, desperate for some relief from the ache between his legs. “Chikara, please.”

Hands over his crotch, Chikara slowly turns around and meets Keiji’s gaze through the camera. Keiji feels like Chikara is looking at more than just his eyes, and for a moment he feels like he’s the more naked of the two of them. Impatient, Keiji slides out of his pajamas until he’s in only his briefs, and this draws a smile from Chikara.

Lap still covered, Chikara sits on the stool before bending over and parting his knees wider than anyone but an athlete could comfortably do. Keiji can’t help but admire the play of muscles on Chikara’s toned thighs, but he isn’t looking at thighs anymore when Chikara’s hands slide down to his kneecaps and he sits up straight.

Keiji knows he is no longer in control. The sight of the tip of Chikara’s cock peeking out of the top of his panties has ruptured the dam, and he’s pretty sure his skin will combust if he doesn’t touch himself. He pumps some lotion from the bottle on his nightstand and shoves his hand down the front of his underwear. His grip is almost painful, but it is still relief compared to its prior neglect.

Chikara slides two fingers into his mouth, and Keiji watches with bated breath as they trail down his chin and chest, leaving a glistening train of moisture in their wake, until they disappear behind lace. He whimpers as he works himself with those fingers. “Keiji,” he moans.

Something primal dumps itself into Keiji’s bloodstream. He gracelessly sheds his underwear and vigorously pumps himself as his gaze is fixated on Chikara’s face, flushed with desire as he emits breathy little moans that the camera picks up just enough of to drive him insane.

Keiji bites his lip to quell the stream of profanities that want to fly out of his mouth in his ardor; he doesn’t want to wake the rest of the house.

“That’s right, Keiji. All of that is for me.”

His eyes half shut, Keiji notices that Chikara is avidly watching him jacking as he picks up the pace on his own ministrations. Keiji knows he’s about to come, but he does his best to hold off until Chikara is close.

“I’m almost there,” Keiji gasps.

With a noise that does things to Keiji he can’t even say out loud, Chikara frees his cock from his panties and grasps it. Keiji observes intently as Chikara lolls his head back, mouth hanging open, and pumps himself until he comes with a strangled cry.

Keiji, impatient to follow, pounds his cock raw until a hot, sticky spray coats his hand.

With a shy smile, Chikara holds up his own hand and shows his own come-covered palm before licking a wide stripe of it into his mouth and swallowing. Keiji thinks he might be growing hard again.

The connection ends, and Keiji forces his wobbling limbs back into his pajamas so he can clean up. He’s fairly certain that if he were to come again, he would die, so he forces every unpleasant thought into his head that he can muster. Bokuto-san’s hair gel. The smell of Konoha-san’s court shoes. His mother’s miso soup. His brother’s anime titty appreciation blog.

He can finally breathe again when he makes it back into his room, and he can approach the chat waiting for him with a slightly clearer head, if not complete motor control.

**Reelingfeeling6** : so that was embarrassing  
**Camerowl** : that isn’t the word I’d use  
**Camerowl** : I’ve never been so turned on in my life  
**Reelingfeeling6** : really?  
**Camerowl** : I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it  
**Reelingfeeling6** : I don’t know to take that as you being sweet or filthy  
**Camerowl** : both is good  
**Camerowl** : since you managed both just fine  
**Reelingfeeling6** : thank you *\\(^o^)/*  
**Camerowl** : what the hell is that thing?  
**Reelingfeeling6** : it’s an emoji  
**Reelingfeeling6** : it’s cute  
**Camerowl** : so are you. you nerd.  
**Reelingfeeling6** : you’re the nerd  
**Reelingfeeling6** : the delinquent nerd who will be a third year forever if he doesn’t write his paper  
**Camerowl** : I can’t write a paper now  
**Camerowl** : I can barely type  
**Camerowl** : and seriously, where the hell did you learn to do that?  
**Reelingfeeling6** : I just…did it  
**Reelingfeeling6** : to be honest, I was nervous you’d think it was dumb  
**Camerowl** : no need to be nervous  
**Camerowl** : I am eternally your slave when you decide to wear panties  
**Reelingfeeling6** : good  
**Reelingfeeling6** : I have another pair I think you might like  
**Reelingfeeling6** : but not now  
**Reelingfeeling6** : you have to finish your paper first  
**Camerowl** : if I came that hard two times I think I would die  
**Camerowl** : but it does give me a very good reason to wax poetic about Visigoths and old men with comically large metal codpieces  
**Reelingfeeling6** : can’t wait to read it  
**Camerowl** : crap  
**Camerowl** : it’s past midnight  
**Camerowl** : I’m going to be a zombie at school tomorrow  
**Reelingfeeling6** : <~~~is thankful for public school and no classes on Saturdays  
**Camerowl** : you should totally shut up now  
**Reelingfeeling6** : and you should go to bed now before you pass out and miss half your day tomorrow  
**Camerowl** : fine  
**Camerowl** : goodnight, chikara  
**Reelingfeeling6** : goodnight, keiji  
**Reelingfeeling6** : sWEeT dreams  
**Camerowl** : did you just —  
**System** : User reelingfeeling6 is offline.

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I am most certainly trash.


End file.
